


answers hidden in the dark

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which koushi struggles to finish his final exams and essays for the year, and daichi is there to help him through it.





	answers hidden in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** 63: “ Whats the matter? ” with daisuga??  
> 

Koushi felt like he was doing to _die_.

When he decided to major in literature and education, he knew there was going to be a lot of work involved, but that still didn’t stop him from cursing all of the work he had to do. It was the end of his last year of college, well, before he had to start working on his _master’s_ degree, and he felt like he was drowning in papers and exams. 

When Koushi came home on Monday evening, he felt a twinge of jealousy upon seeing his boyfriend curled up on the couch, the T.V. on though he was completely focused on his phone. Oh, yeah, Daichi had finished his final exams the week before while Koushi was still struggling to finish. Though, to be fair, culinary school didn’t exactly have a whole lot of essays or such rigorous exams as Koushi’s chosen major did.

Daichi glanced up when he heard Koushi shuffle in and smiled softly, “hey, Kou,” he greeted, sitting up a little straighter. Koushi dumped his backpack on the floor and walked over, immediately dropping onto the couch and pressing his face into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi grunted as Koushi forced his arms underneath Daichi’s so that he was holding onto the larger male’s waist tightly. “Oomph,” he looked down at his boyfriend who was now curled around him, “long day?”

“Excrutiatingly.”

Daichi hummed and ran his fingers through Koushi’s silky, ashen locks, “well, only one more week, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s a week full of essays ending with exams,” he let out a whine and buried into Daichi’s side more, “I’m pretty sure I’m going to die,” he lamented.

“You’re not going to die,” Daichi almost laughed, but managed to contain himself for fear of upsetting his clearly exhausted boyfriend.

“Well it feels like it,” Koushi pouted, snuggling closer to Daichi. 

Daichi continued to pet Koushi’s hair gently, “you’ll get through it, I believe in you,” he murmured, kissing the leaner male’s head gently. Koushi hummed and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. After remaining that way for a few minutes, Koushi spoke up again, his eyes still closed.

“Dai, I’m hungry,” he informed his boyfriend, peeking an eye open to peer up at Daichi. Daichi only smiled and chuckled softly.

“Alright, I’ll make you something, but you gotta come in and keep me company while I do it,” he told the figure still curled up against him. 

“Okaaay,” Koushi drawled out, letting Daichi pull him to his feet and trailing him in, holding his hand tightly.

\--

When Daichi came home Wednesday evening from volleyball practice, he was only a little surprised to see Koushi hunched over and dead asleep at his desk with an array of classic literature books surrounding him. Quietly, he slid over to the snoozing student and placed two hands on his lean shoulders, shaking them gently.

“Koushi? Koushi come on, you gotta wake up,” Daichi murmured, leaning down so he was almost whispering in Koushi’s ear. The former setter roused with a jump, raising his head quick and looking around with sleepy eyes and a page imprinted face.

“Huh? Wha?” He rubbed at his face, “what, what time is it?” He muttered, trying to scrub some of the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s ten o’clock, Koushi, how much sleep have you been getting these last few nights?” Daichi asked worriedly, frowning as he sees the dark circles lingering underneath Koushi’s eyes.

Koushi gave a little shrug, his head drooping, “um, like, four? I dunno,” he tried to smile at Daichi, “been too busy studying and writing, plus, well, you know…” he trailed off.

Daichi sighed, he did know. As long as Daichi had known him, Koushi had had sleeping problems, he usually took medicine for it, but he figured his boyfriend was forgetting to take them. Again. He placed a hand on his hip and looked down at the still sleepy man before him. “Have you been taking your pills?” He asked, though truthfully, he knew the answer already.

Koushi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “um, no, I kinda ran out and haven’t gotten a chance to go and get more,” he explained. Daichi sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head a little bit.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have gone and picked it up for you, Koushi, you need to sleep,” Daichi expressed, crossing his arms now.

“What I need to do is study and work on this essay,” Koushi retorted, gesturing to the books and papers on the desk behind him. 

“No, you need to sleep, and that’s exactly what you’re going to do right now,” Daichi told him rather matter-o-factly.

“But, Dai --”

“Nope, you’re going to bed, come on, I’ll even carry you,” he offered, bending down to scoop Koushi out of his chair. Koushi squeaked a bit and quickly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck as he was settled into a princess carry.

“But Dai, it’s only ten o’clock…” he whined, he usually went to bed at a much later time. 

Daichi began to carry his whining boyfriend into their bedroom, “I don’t care, we’re going to bed,” he said, unwavering. Koushi sighed and relented, relaxing into Daichi’s firm grip as he was carried to their bedroom. Daichi gently set Koushi onto the bed and took a step back, “now, do you want to put your pajamas on or shall I do it for you?” Daichi asked, half teasing, half serious. Koushi huffed and crossed his arms.

“I can do it myself, thank you, I’m not a child,” he pouted, making Daichi smile.

“Sometimes I wonder,” he continued to tease, earning a stuck out tongue along with Koushi’s pout. He only smiled more and grabbed Koushi’s pajamas from the drawer, handing them over to the ashen haired literature major. Koushi took them and once both he and Daichi had changed, the pair made their ways underneath the covers.

Daichi curled his hands around Koushi’s middle, nuzzling his head into the crook of Koushi’s neck from behind. Koushi hummed happily and snuggled deeper into Daichi’s embrace, suddenly realizing how tired he was now that he was curled up in bed with his boyfriend. 

“Goodnight, Dai, love you,” he murmured, sleep starting to overcome him.

“Goodnight Kou, I love you too,” he returned, pressing a kiss to the back of Koushi’s head as he too, fell to the clutches of sleep.

\--

The following evening, Daichi returned home to a completely dark apartment with only the soft glow of a laptop screen illuminating Koushi’s face. However, there was something wrong with the picture before him. Koushi sat frozen, his eyes staring blankly at the screen before him and his fingers completely unmoving. Daichi frowned and moved over to the couch.

“Koushi?” He asked, trying to gain the attention of his stock-still boyfriend. He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Koushi? What’s the matter?”

“I can’t do it,” Koushi muttered, not moving from his statue-like position. 

“What?”

“I can’t do it,” Koushi repeated, a slight tremble starting to claim his fingers, his breath starting to pick up as well. “I-I can’t do it, I-I can’t, Dai, I-I can’t think -- I-I’m going to fail,” he practically wheezed, a much harder tremble claiming him now. He tore his gaze away to look at Daichi with what could only be considered terror-filled eyes. “Ev-everything!” He wailed “I-I’m going to fail everything! My essay, my exams, I-I,” he stuttered out, eyes searching frantically around as if there was an answer hidden in the dark.

Daichi’s eyes widened as he saw Koushi quickly falling into the clutches of a panic attack. He moved the laptop that was still resting on Koushi’s lap and pulled Koushi’s shaking figure into his arms. He kissed the top of Koushi’s head and began to murmur to him softly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Koushi, you’re not going to fail, Koushi, you’re _so_ smart. You can do this, I know you can,” he mumbled into Koushi’s ear, rubbing his back all the while. Koushi only shook his head and trembled harder in Daichi’s grasp, tears starting to tumble down from his hazel eyes.

“N-no, no, no,” he whimpered, “I’m going to fail, Dai! I-I can’t do it, it’s, it’s too much!” He continued babbling on that way for a few more moments before falling silent underneath Daichi’s shushes.

“Koushi, listen to me, you’re smart and have worked very hard for this, you’re not going to fail, I promise,” he continued to murmur, his hand still rubbing up and down in long strokes. “You’re the smartest person I know, Koushi, you’re going to do great, I just know it.”

After a few more minutes of encouraging words and whimpering sobs, Koushi finally started to come down from his attack. He was soon drooping in Daichi’s grip, his arms hanging loosely around Daichi’s waist. He blinked a few times, breathing in time with Daichi until he was fully relaxed. Once he could think clearly again, he pulled away and rubbed the back of his head.

“‘M sorry,” he apologized, “I dunno what came over me…I guess I just got overwhelmed and freaked out…” he looked down, fidgeting his hands. 

Daichi smoothed his hand over Koushi’s cheek, “don’t apologize, it’s okay,” he murmured, brushing some of the tears that still remained on Koushi’s cheek away. 

Koushi leaned into Daichi’s touch and sighed contently, relaxing more now. “I think I want to take a break for the night…” he mumbled, his eyes falling closed.

“I think that’s a good idea,” he paused, “are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Koushi nodded and Daichi smiled softly, “okay, come on,” he urged, pulling Koushi to his feet and into the kitchen. Koushi sat on the counter and talked quietly about his day and upcoming exams, Daichi smiled and listened as he cooked. 

Once they had eaten, they found themselves once again curled up on the couch, this time with a movie playing in the background and a blanket wrapped around them. Though, it didn’t take long for Koushi to fall asleep, a result from his tireless working to finish his essay. 

The next afternoon, Koushi came home practically beaming with happiness. Daichi looked up from his phone and quirked a brow at his Koushi’s sudden happiness, a little smirk coming onto his face.

“What’s got you so excited?” He asked, only to be crushed by his overly excited heap of a boyfriend, a soft squawk escaping him. 

“I finished my exams today and my essay and I think I did really good!” Koushi babbled, burying his head into the crook of Daichi’s neck. Daichi smiled and hugged Koushi tightly, nuzzling his boyfriend happily.

“That’s great Kou, it seems all that hardwork really paid off then,” he observed, kissing Koushi’s forehead lovingly. Koushi hummed and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he clung onto Daichi even tighter. Daichi smiled down at the figure holding onto him, “hey, why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? You know, to celebrate?”

Koushi looked up at Daichi and smiled, nodding, “that sounds great, Dai,” he hummed, relaxing his grip now. He leaned forwards and kissed his boyfriend gently, curling his arms around Daichi’s neck. Daichi returned the kiss and slipped his hands around Koushi’s waist, but let one hand come up to cup Koushi’s head. The two remained embraced for a few long beats, feeling as though it was the first kiss they had all week. When they broke, they couldn’t help but laugh softly and bonk their foreheads against each other, both feeling the relief from Koushi’s exams being over. 

“Shall we go now?” Daichi asked, sitting up again. 

Koushi nodded and sat up as well, “yeah, let me go get changed though,” he said, standing to go and put on a different change of clothes. Daichi smiled at Koushi as he walked out, just simply watching him before he disappeared into their bedroom, glad to see Koushi happy once again and no longer stressed out by exams and essays.

Until next year at least.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i headcanon that suga would like teach literature at a high school or smth idk i mentioned that in one of my other fics and yea. anyways hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
